What About Tomorrow?
by HumidityDidIt
Summary: As usual things don't go as planned for our favorite Bounty Hunter, but maybe our favorite Man in Black can make things better? One shot, just for fun. And it's a Babe.


**AN:** Hi, so I just wanted to post a quick one shot that's been on my mind. **Do not give up on You Were Gone.** I am still going to update it, I just have had a ridiculous amount of stuff going on which messed up my update plans. I am not giving up on it and I am currently working on the next chapter draft. I've written it literally six times and scrapped it because I didn't like it.

 **Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

 **Warning:** Totally gushy **BABE one shot**. I just couldn't resist. I have another one shot that was originally going to tie into this one but I changed my mind.

* * *

Stephanie POV

Sometimes life just sucks. Not just in a "This will get better tomorrow" kind of way or in a "I just dropped a doughnut on my shirt, but at least it will wash"...

Maybe I should hold my complaints and start from the beginning.

My name is Stephanie Plum, or you may know me as the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. Trenton's least feared bounty hunter next to my sometimes partner Lula. Now don't get me wrong; my life could be worse.

My genes have been kind and I was lucky to find a job after being laid off a few years back. Too bad I spend most days rolling in garbage or being stalked by psychos.

But I digress.

I can usually keep a positive outlook because it is natural for me, but six months ago my on-again, off-again boyfriend and I decided we both preferred to be off permanently. I heard Joe is seeing a really nice school teacher and my mother is still asking her trademark "Why me?" every time I am brought up by curious 'Burg women.

Finding out Joe had moved on did not bother me as much as it probably should have considering our history. I was more upset that even though I was ready to move on I was walking this path alone. 

_Today I had the pleasure of being doused in apple cider vinegar and flour when I tried to apprehend one Debbie Smiles. She was arrested for stealing bras and undies from a local thrift shop and resisting arrest. When she became my newest FTA I thought she wouldn't be so bad. Everybody has hard times and I felt sorry for her. She only had three cents in her checking account and had to put up her car as collateral which made me want to go easy on her. Big mistake._

 _She answered the door and smiled as I gave her my usual spiel. She even left the door open and asked me to wait so she could grab her purse and lock up. Everything was going well and I was even prepared to offer to grab her food on the way to the Cop Shop for her cooperating when I heard a crash in the kitchen. I was about to cross the threshold when suddenly I was drenched in apple cider vinegar._

 _"Seriously?" I screamed as I narrowed my eyes at a sheepish Debbie who was wearing a pair of latex gloves. Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and I actually got my first good look at her. She was petite and her baggy sweatpants and tank top were stained. The pot she had the vinegar in hung loosely in her hands until she pitched at my face. I ducked but wasn't quick enough and the hard handle hit me in the nose while the side of my face took the brunt of the blow. I saw stars for a moment.  
_

 _"I can't go to jail!" She screeched as she bent over and picked up a sack of flour._

 _"You don't have-" Debbie let out a roar as she threw the unopened sack at me. It made contact with my chest and burst, knocking the air out of me._

 _I was about to try to force my way in when Debbie slammed the door and turned the deadbolt._

 _"Try again bitch!" She yelled through the door._

My cellphone suddenly ringing brought me out of my musings.

I smiled as I read the screen and noticed it was the Man in Black calling me.

"Hey Ranger," I tried to sound neutral and failed.

"Heard you had some problems today," His voice was low, but I swear he was laughing at me on the inside.

My eyes narrowed as I pulled my t-shirt off, cringing at the smell and pulling clumps of flour out of my hair.

"You could say that," my nose wrinkled as I realized the awful smell in my apartment was me.

"I bet I could make you feel better," He teased as I continued to strip. I was only half-listening as I was in the process of debating whether to just chunk everything I had been wearing including the shoes.

Too bad my bank account would sob if I had to replace another pair of shoes this year.

"Mmmm," I responded as I dug through my cabinet looking for a trash bag.

"Babe? You alright?" I swear he sounded like he was trying to hold in a smile.

"Fine," I muttered as I shook out my t-shirt and pants along with underwear over the opened bag. The clothes could be salvaged and I would use them again the next time I went after Debbie. I finished up and tied a double knot in the bag before carefully making my way to the bathroom. My chest was burning and I felt a headache forming behind my eyes.

"Oh really," I could faintly hear noise in the background over the phone but I was stunned to see a huge bruise forming on my chest when I looked down.

I yelled a slew of curse words and dropped my phone as I ran to my bathroom.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I yelled as I got a good look at myself. I started to tear up and slammed a hand over my mouth as I started to cry. My nose was swollen and I had a bruise forming on the right side of my face. A dark bruise was already started to show on my chest and my hair was a rat's nest lightly coated in flour.

I started opening drawers looking for a new bottle of shampoo and conditioner when I remembered I was still on the phone with Ranger.

I darted out of the bathroom and ran smack into the man in question. He easily caught me and opened his mouth to say something before he got a good look at me. When he saw the bruises on my face and chest he tensed.

"What happened?" He demanded as he reached to touch my face.

I quickly turned my face away and flour flew off of me. Ranger blinked a couple of times before he reached out and wiped away a tear I was choosing to ignore. I hated looking stupid in front of Ranger.

"You aren't stupid, Steph," He whispered as he gently placed a hand over the left side of my face.

I gave him a half smile and shrugged. We both chose to ignore the flour that was coming off of me.

"You want me to help you with this one?" He offered.

I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off, "That way you can stay in tomorrow. Please."

I narrowed my eyes at him before giving a genuine smile. I actually got a good look at him and mentally sighed. Ranger was in badass mode today with his black cargo pants and Rangeman t-shirt. I noticed he had taken off his shoes and was about to comment when I noticed there was a trail of flour from my bathroom leading the way out of my bedroom and I groaned.

"Dammit, I just cleaned up," I shook my head and sighed.

"Why don't you take a shower, I'll take care of this," He offered as he pulled a clump of flour off of my forehead. I felt my face heat up and I looked away, I had already made enough of a fool out of myself.

I quickly showered and when I walked out of my bathroom I was surprised to notice that not only was my bedroom cleaned, there were fresh clothes laid out for me. I noticed one of Ranger's t-shirts he had left here was there along with a pair of my favorite yoga pants. Of course there wasn't any underwear. I quickly dressed and stared longingly at my bed before deciding to see what Ranger was up to.

I walked out to the kitchen to see Ranger setting out plates and serving up Pino's. I had to hide my shock as he placed a meatball sub on my plate and a chicken salad on his before adding bottles of water.

"You didn't have to do this," I told him as I carefully sat down. My face was starting to swell and I was trying to remember if I had any medicine in my cabinet.

"I know," He answered as he moved his chair so we were sitting side by side.

We ate in silence and he handed me two pills to take as I was finishing up. I polished off the pills with my water before I stretched.

"I think I'm going to turn in," I tried to hide my discomfort as I got up to pick up the plates. Ranger bet me to it and had already loaded them in the dishwasher before I could protest.

He followed me into the bedroom and he watched me as I crawled into bed. I hadn't slept well in a few days and I was just wanting to crash for the night.

"Can I join you?" He seemed to hesitate.

Here's the thing. After Joe and I split, I thought Ranger would take the advantage of the opportunity and he hadn't. I would stay up and dream about what I would say if I ever got this chance again and now that it was here my throat was beating so loudly I felt it in my throat.

"On one condition," My answer got a raised eyebrow out of him as he moved to sit on the bed next to me.

"What happens tomorrow if I say yes? Are you going to leave?" I tried to be strong and act like it wouldn't matter to me. We both knew I was not fooling either of us.

Ranger seemed to choose his words carefully, "What do you want to happen?" For the first time since I had met him I actually saw discomfort cross his face.

"I want you to stay," I barely heard myself and when he made no effort to move I started to think I was too quiet for him to hear.

"On one condition," His barely there smile made my heart melt as he efficiently stripped down to only his boxers before climbing into bed and pulling me to him.

"What's that?"

"This is it, no more back and forth. No more running and you give someday a chance," He moved my bangs out of my eyes and he waited for my answer.

I laid down so my back was to his front and pulled his arm until it was wrapped around my waist.

"Sounds perfect to me. I always considered myself to be a Babe."

* * *

AN: It's nice to be back y'all. Hang in there because I will by the end of this week be posting a new chapter for You Were Gone and I refuse to wait any longer than that because it's been way too long since I updated already.

Everybody have a good evening!

Ren


End file.
